Shadren the Shadow
About Name: Sharon the Fox, or commonly known as Shadren the Lost Age: Chronologically she's twenty-one. Physically her base age depicts her as nineteen, however her physical age is also depicted on the form she takes. Species: Fox Gender: Female, or male depending on the form she copies Alignment: Neutral(really good but Mephisto can force her to do evil by controlling her) Likes: Dislikes: Being called a slave, Relations Relatives: Iruna the vampire wolf-treats her as a sister Friends: Xenia the Hedgehog, Iruna the Vampire wolf Love Interest: Xenia the Hedgehog-mistress, mainly anyone whose with Xenia Shinda the Wolverine- Neutral Mephisto the corrupt( Imprisoner and creator) Rivals Enemies Background(probably ever going to edit this) Origin Shadren didn't always look like this, or even be like this. She was once a normal girl named Sharon. Appearance Shadren, due to her imprisonment and experimentation, has glossy black fur with a few gray bangs. Her muzzle is pale with a slight black-tinge to it. The irises of her eyes are really always red, but can turn blue at times as blue is her natural eyecolor. Her pupils black, and the whites of her eyes sometime being grey, but mostly being white. She wears a grey jacket, with a white t-shirt, and a black plus on it. she also wears grey pants with red highlights on the foot. It is unknown if she actually wears shoes as they are black. However she has grey bands on her ankles so it could be likely. She also has chained bracelets on her wrists with a clear lack of gloves or any attire on her hands. Interestingly she wears a faded gold ring on a lace around her neck. Where this ring comes from or what purpose it had previously is unknown only to her and Mephisto. And both have made it clear that they are not telling. Another fact is that before she was captured is that she had milk-chocolate brown fur with the same-colored bangs, though these bangs are now grey. She had bluish-purple eyes, and every clothing article she has on now was multi-colored. And the ring she wears as a necklace was originally on her finger. The purpose as to why she had the ring in the first place is not known to anyone however as she was naturally withdrawn from society and anyone else who knew her was captured and killed by Mephisto. Personality She's naturally shy, but is good at heart. Unfortunately due to her time spent in captivity by Mephisto's hand she's become a bit flirty. Other than that she's naturally nice and will not hesitate to be your friend. She also loves teaching and eventually wishes to be a teacher. Secretly, she has a slight sadness that follows the fact that she only wants to be and look like herself again. Ironically, her shyness clashes with her habit to flirt. Weaknesses Sunlight- It can weaken her to an extent. Trivia Originally Shadren wasn't even sonic related. Being the dark shade of someone I do not remember. She was also originally going to be genderless and also originally being male. Boy I made a good choice makin her a girl. Her name matched Sharon. She's actually been in this shadow state for over a year. Right now, after a bit of teasing from her "sister" Iruna, she's curious to know if another slave of Xenia, Shinda the Wolverine, actually has romantic feelings for her. She plans to ask him when she gets a chance. Category:Female Category:Fox Category:Sonic Fan Character